1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally portable toilets, and more particularly to a compact disposable portable toilet configurable from a compact configuration for storage to an expanded configuration for use.
2. Description of Related Art
There has long existed a need for a disposable portable toilet for use by individuals not having immediate access to restroom facilities. This need has been recognized in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,080 issued to Clementino discloses a portable toilet comprised of a barrel-shaped stool formed of split cylinders that are detachable mounted at their top ends by an annular seat. A flexible disposable liner is suspended within the stool with the upper end of the liner captured at the upper rim. That device, however, is overly complex and is burdened by high material and fabrication costs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,623, issued to Fenoglio, discloses a portable, collapsible toilet made of a blank of foldable material wherein the blank includes a row of side-by-side panels connected by fold lines to define front, rear, and opposing side panels. A top panel is provided with an opening to form an integral lid. The Fenoglio device, however, provides a complex blank which results in excessive waste when fabricated thereby increasing the cost of manufacture.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an improved disposable portable toilet for use by individuals not having ready access to restroom facilities.